


still alive.

by PotatoTrash0



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, POV Hinata Hajime, Past Character Death, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, just. just a little, ko is really only mentioned skjdksjf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoTrash0/pseuds/PotatoTrash0
Summary: He knew as well as anyone that it was all fake. Even so, he never seemed to be able to fully banish the idea that everyone truly had died, that if he took a look inside their pods, he would see a corpse in place of his friends.—Sometimes nightmares feel a little too real for comfort.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	still alive.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a first part to something else I’m planning to write but last minute I decided no :)
> 
> So just. Take it ksfhksjfkd and no I haven’t watched dr3 I’m working off whatever crumbs I have from hearing people talk about it

Everything seemed so loud as Hinata approached the curtain.

His heart pounded in his chest, pulsing in his ears enough to make his head spin. The lingering smoke in the air burned his eyes, his sight going blurry.

Behind him were the rest of the survivors, but their presence wasn’t enough to keep ice cold dread from knotting in his throat. Rather, with so little of the group left, the fear of losing another seemed to add more tension.

So many things ran through his mind as he gathered the curtain in one hand, but through his fear-riddled haze, he couldn’t seem to isolate out anything besides the overwhelming sense that nothing good would come out of revealing the other side of the warehouse.

Shutting his eyes, he allowed himself a single moment of wishful thinking. Maybe, if he hoped hard enough, he wouldn’t be met with carnage.

But the world wasn’t so kind, he discovered, as he wrenched back the velvet in his fists and his eyes zeroed in on blood-stained fabric and metal piercing flesh.

Distantly, he registered screaming coming from Souda and the rest, but his gaze remained trained on the body in front of him.

For a moment, he couldn’t really process what he was seeing. Because...that green jacket was unmistakable, but...there was no way. Not when just a few hours ago, they had all been together. Everyone should have been, should be, alive right now, so why...?

Why was Komaeda’s body in front of him?

Was...was it always so hard to breathe? He couldn’t seem to remember. You would think that, after all this time, he would get used to this sort of thing. That he might become numb.

Instead, Hinata found himself colder than before, hands tightening as his nails left stinging dents in his skin. He couldn’t look away from where Komaeda laid, couldn’t even move. It was like his body had come to a halt as soon as he registered that Komaeda...was dead.

He was dead, just like all the others.

Togami, Hanamura, Koizumi, Pekoyama, Saionji, Mioda, Tsumiki, Nidai, Tanaka; they were all dead and now Komaeda was too.

...Hinata felt sick.

He felt sick and tired, and he was about to investigate Komaeda Nagito’s death, and every fiber of his being was screaming that something was off, that something was wrong, that this _shouldn’t be happening_ but Monokuma was already there running his damn fucking mechanical bear mouth and—

————————

—and the next moment, Hinata was waking up with a violent jerk, eyes snapping open to reveal a room full of glowing monitors.

The light they casted hurt his eyes, but as he blinked and sucked in a breath through his teeth at the lingering image of Komaeda’s body, he found himself much preferring blinding blue to pink at the moment.

In between the pounding of his heart, a low humming came from the computers and filled the room. He did his best to focus on that, running a hand through his hair and grimacing when he found it to be damp with sweat.

As the days went by, he found himself waking up from nightmares more and more. Maybe it was because he had been going over the killing game footage with Future Foundation. Apparently they thought reviewing it would help provide the best way to awaken those still comatose.

He knew as well as anyone that it was all fake.Maybe more so, since now he knew all the ins and outs of how the program worked. Nothing in the simulation had really happened, no blood had really been spilled. Even so, he never seemed to be able to fully banish the idea that everyone truly had died, that if he took a look inside their pods, he would see a corpse in place of his friends.

It was stupid, he knew that. An irrational fear. But he had always been one to overthink, and maybe that was why he found himself making his way to the back of the pod room for what must’ve been the thousandth time since he recovered from the program’s termination.

If anyone asked, he would deny the breath of relief when he approached Komaeda’s pod and saw him lying there unharmed. Saw the heart monitor hooked up to him and the steady up and down of the green line. Why he expected anything different, Hinata wasn’t sure. But...

Komaeda was alive. He was alive, and that was enough to make Hinata relax for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> Me projecting my overthinking onto Hajime??? Preposterous I would never >:/
> 
> That’s a lie, yes I would
> 
> Leave a kudos and a comment if you liked this? 👉👈 it helps me know if people like what I post even though I disappear for months at a time lmao


End file.
